


【KK】Fanの神様

by Qingmay



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KKL - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingmay/pseuds/Qingmay





	【KK】Fanの神様

*我好像起了个很洋气的名字*ooc预警，很扯，设定有bug，有瞎扯成分*慎入吧，旁友们

人单身久了，看电风扇都觉得眉清目秀。

1.

我觉得我可能喜欢上了我的电风扇。

我有一台电风扇，大概是五月份的时候花了2440日元在电器店买的，蓝色外壳，白色扇叶，看上去很干净又明朗，我一看到就很中意。

多亏了这台风扇我才度过整个炎热的夏天和前半个秋天。不知道为什么，我特别喜欢这台风扇，它工作时“嗡嗡”的声音好像带着点特别的旋律，一听到就很安心，只要开着风扇，再热的夜晚也能安然入睡，醒来神清气爽，有时候会冒出来奇怪的想法，比如，要是永远和这台电扇在一起就好了。

秋分过后天气转凉，我打算收起风扇，因为每天擦拭，这台风扇比屋子里的桌面都要干净，所以直接装起来就好，但是因为工作繁忙，就把这件事搁置下了。最近可能是因为太忙，身体吃不消晚上总是休息不好，这一天躺在床上，睡意迟迟不降临，心血来潮打开风扇的开关想体会一下盖着被子吹风扇的快乐，谁知道不知不觉就睡过去了，一夜安眠。第二天的时候也是这样，所以我一直吹风扇，从夏天到秋天，再到冬天，现在马上就是春天了。

最近愈发觉得小风扇可爱，真想吹一辈子，这样想着想着我就吹着风扇睡着了，没想到这一睡就出了事情，一睁眼就看见一个大眼睛的漂亮男孩子正在冲我的脸上吹气，他的嘴唇红红的，好可爱啊。

2.

我是一个神，真的不是风扇神，只是一个运气不好的小神仙罢了。从神仙学院来人间参加实习，本来应该附身在电器商店旁边的神社里实习一年，谁想到负责分配的杰尼老头宴会时不知道喝了多少酒，醉眼迷蒙就把我塞到这台风扇里。我在电器店无聊地过了一个多月才被这个好看的年轻人买回去。

这个年轻人叫光一，虽然生活风格像个老头子一样，但是每天都会帮我（风扇）擦拭灰尘，总之是个好人。今年夏天确实是热，虽然对我们神仙没什么影响啦，但是光一睡觉的时候总是皱着眉头，让我很是过意不去，有时会帮着吹两口气，有时会唱个摇篮曲，我的歌声可是拿过神仙学院歌咏大赛金奖哦。

懒得编词了，每天就“tu tu tu”地给他瞎哼，有天看一个综艺的时候发现tu和中文的“秃”一个发音，大概是神仙歌声的加成吧，光一的发际线高了不少，所以现在都是“欧桑欧桑”地哼了。

等一下，光一不会真的变成老头子吧TAT。

光一是个很好的年轻人，除了偶尔熬夜打游戏外，生活还是挺健康的，还特别喜欢锻炼身体。

我觉得光一的缺点大概就是太自由奔放了吧，只要一回家就解放自我，浑身上下，一丝不挂，锻炼的时候也是，就在风扇前面，我差不多360度无死角地欣赏过他的肉体-_-||

小子，告你亵渎神明信不信？（︶︿︶）=凸

这天我一边想着光一冰箱里快过期的大福一边工作（吹气），风扇不能吃甜食啊，烦恼烦恼。然后光一就醒了，睁开了他一单一双的秀气眼睛，不知道是不是我的错觉，他好像看到了我，然后拉过被子遮住了自己的隐秘部位。晚了，谢谢。

“你好，请问哪位？”光一的声音带着刚睡醒的沙哑。啊啦啦，一年之期快到了，我能从风扇里出来了！

3.

那个吃着大福的小个子说自己是神明，在我的风扇里呆了一年了，这年头神明就业是有多困难，连风扇都有风扇神了。不过神明真的和我想象中不一样啊，现在都与时俱进到穿阔腿裤了。我刚刚问小个子神明他有什么特长，他直接把裤子拉到大腿根告诉我：“我腿毛特长，fufufu～”嘿，腿毛果然黑长浓密有光泽，不过……他真的不是冒牌的吗？

神明大人说他叫刚，刚强的刚，说完他就被微波炉的声音吓了一跳，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，真有意思。看见我笑了，他解释说微波炉的声音好像是有人在叫つよし，刚さま，你脸红干嘛，神明不是不需要吃饭的吗，你为什么吃掉了我一半的生姜烧，警告你，我可是洁癖啊！真香。真不敢相信，我居然吃完了，难道是因为对方不是人类，洁癖才没有发作？

最近我发现，还是同样的风扇，蓝色外壳，白色扇叶，它怎么就没有以前那么有魅力了呢？人果然是善变的生物，不知道神怎么样。我偷偷看了一眼，神明大人看搞笑节目笑得眼泪都出来了，边笑还拍着我的背问：“扣酱，你怎么不笑啊？”我说有什么好笑的，随手比划了一下那个艺人的动作：“そんな関係ねえ～そんな関係ねえ～（那有什么关系～）”结果他直接笑倒在地，半天没爬起来。所以说，究竟是神明笑点太低还是我搞笑能力太强呢？

最近睡眠还是不怎么好，刚大人主动请缨给我唱摇篮曲，可是两个大男人这样子怎么想怎么诡异，我试想了一下如果大个子长濑给我唱摇篮曲，天哪，我一定会把他打一顿踹出门的！刚大人听了我的婉拒就不开心了，小嘴一撇，嘟囔着：“以前给你唱你都睡得挺香啊，现在怎么那么多毛病。”有吗？我怎么不记得……哦，在风扇里的时候，那行吧。刚真的是神明吧，他的歌声好像有魔力，轻轻柔柔，又有些伤感，他一张口我就好像在梦里，歌词似有若无，我努力去分辨，却还是沉沉睡去……

春が来たら旅に出よう 風の歌を届けに行こう ……

神明说他做完报告就要回去了，到时候可能来不及和我道别，一想到他要走，心里就有些难受。

4.

自从我从风扇里出来后，光一在家就穿上了小裤衩，效果一言难尽，他自己也不舒服，我尝试对他说：“光一，要不你就别穿了，反正我看了那么久早就习惯了。”结果他好像屁股上装了弹簧一样跳了起来，网购了一打时尚裤衩，花花绿绿的，好看得紧。

光一平时刷牙还是用两只手，自己家厨房也会撞到头，这个人实在是有趣得很啊。他一边揉头，埋怨我为什么不帮忙，天可怜见，我们没有拿到合格证的神明不能随便出手，要不然为什么要附身在别的东西上。想到这里我就头疼了，一年期满我们是要交报告的啊，其他同学大都在神社倾听人类诉求，我这一年周围只有一个一个傻乎乎的光一，经验也只有帮他吹风，难道要写《堂本光一饲养指南》还是《吹吹日记》，咦，第二个听上去怎么怪怪的。

我把一年期满就回去的事告诉了光一，他好像有点不高兴，不是他天天抱怨为什么不是田螺姑娘到他家的吗？还说我每天吃那么多甜点，吃的脸更圆了。我脸圆怎么了，无聊的时候可以揉脸玩，他呢，是捏自己硬邦邦的肌肉还是抚摸那堪忧的发际线？→_→话说回来，那些甜点还不都是他买的，自己又不吃，本神明大人怎么能看着东西过期浪费呢，这是要下地狱的(˙o˙)

光一这个家伙，我要是走了谁晚上唱歌哄他睡觉啊……不对啊，他又不是我儿子。

5.

神明大人真的走了吧，冰箱里的小蛋糕都过期一周了。

今天长濑来家里吃饭，吃着吃着他惊恐地问我：“扣酱，没想到你是这种人啊！”我很奇怪，他说：“你居然会对着电器的提示音说‘はいはい’，声音比对我说话温柔多了！”说完他还使劲吸了吸鼻子，用力拍打我的后背：“我懂，兄弟，一个人在家孤独寂寞，有点声音就觉得是有人在回应自己，嘤嘤嘤，我会帮你找个对象的！”很痛哎，而且，什么和什么啊，以前还以为刚在骗我，现在电器的“叮叮叮”真的好像谁在温柔地叫“こういち”，我温柔回复有错吗？真是不解风情的大个子啊，所以他一吃完饭我就把他踹出去了。

洗碗的时候，想起长濑饭桌上提起找对象的事，那时候我的脑海里突然浮现出一个小个子笑眯眯的样子。真奇怪啊。

外面的樱花开了，街上多了很多戴口罩的人，我现在树下，不知道是谁在我耳边唱着：

Kurikaesu 春と Kurikaesu サクラ ……

循环往复的日子啊。

6.

大家基本上都回来了，我偷偷看着他们的报告题目，《经济发展状况与人类祈求财富同神社进项分析：以山冈神社为例》二宫学弟的，听说他想做财神类的工作。再看城岛学长的，《开天辟地——荒岛开发，人力与神力最佳比与附近海域渔民祭神舞》，啧啧啧。最后看了一眼大野，他的题目是《东京湾附近鱼类贝类分析报告附每周鱼类捕获表》，据说他被喝醉的杰尼老头分配到了荒凉的海滩，后来补偿了他一套鱼竿让他解闷，也是不容易。然后我把自己的《电风扇挑选的三十种姿势与不同风扇性能分析报告》扣了过去。

没想到居然合格了！

就业处的中居老师告诉我，像我这样的往年很悬，但是今年运气好，国内一些生产风扇的公司为了祈求生产平安和财源广进也在工厂内设置了神龛，而这些，以后都归我负责了。我滴个乖乖，最后还是成了风扇神了。不过，好歹也是有成百上千信众的人，我还是很开心地去上任了。

现在果然和过去都不一样了，神龛前的贡品都升级成草莓大福、水果慕斯和热香饼了，反正他们也看不见，我放心地拿了一个大福吃了起来，糯糯甜甜的，唔买～这时候，有人过来了，我放下大福挤进神龛。来人并没有急着参拜，只是一直盯着我的脸看，我偷偷看了一眼，是一张帅气且熟悉的面孔，他说：

“看你，都吃到脸上去了，刚さま。”

——————————————————————————顺利搞出来了→_→不是有瞎扯成分，都是在瞎扯吧←_←第一句话出来就被小伙伴笑了。

勇士感谢阅读


End file.
